Astral Projections
Overview Astral Projections are gained via reading, meditating and strengthening. Acquiring Astral Projections To acquire an Astral Projection, you must first acquire both the abilities to meditate and strengthen (Note that strengthening is prohibited in most areas of R'lyeh if you are a Traveler heed caution when doing so. By strengthening from 45% to up to 85%, you gain more enlightenment, (term pending for floating with meditation) and you will first start your journey to acquiring to Astral Projections. Progression of Astral Projections The levels of acquiring an Astral Projection. Level 1: When using meditation, you are not floating. Try harder with strengthening (ringing noise is normal for both sanity and insanity routes, but is louder and lasts longer for insanity). You need a certain amount of power in order to obtain a spirit. Level 2: When using meditation, you are now floating. Reading at this point is useless for getting an Astral Projection, and strengthening is most effective. Level 3 (Tier I Astral Projection) Dependant upon whether you're sane or insane, you will either have a blue, tier I sane projection; or a red, tier I insane projection. The sane projection is obtained by strengthening to 65%. The insane projection is obtained by strengthening to 70% or above that above 70%, you get a variety of stats specific to which percentage you strengthen. Level 4 (Tier II Astral Projection) At this point, astral projections split dependant upon your stats. These astral projections relate specifically to power and wisdom, and there are two variants for both sane and insane. If sane, and your wisdom is greater than your power, you will obtain a greenish projection which holds a book (Knowledge aura). If sane, and your power is greater than you wisdom, you will obtain a yellowish, standing projection (Humble aura). If insane, and your wisdom is greater than your power, you will obtain an orangeish projection, holding a book with fire in the other hand (Insane Spellcaster aura). If insane, and your power is greater than your wisdom, you will obtain a red projection that is standing with its arms waving (Insane aura). Your projection informs you about what you need to do. If you have more wisdom than power, then you need to meditate (if sane), to gain more power, or strengthen (if insane), to gain more power. If you have more power than wisdom, you need to read more (sane and insane). Level 5 (Tier III Astral Projection) When using meditation, you have a standing Astral Projection of either insanity or sanity. A sane projection of this level will appear pure white with a golden glowing crown on its head. An insane projection will be black with a twitching head and a white glowing crown. It is useful to note that meditating when insane will increase your sanity. Other Varieties Many people have seen projections holding books, or green projections holding books, etc. This is caused by the high wisdom stat. If your wisdom stat is high enough, but not your strength stat, you don't level up your tier, or get any new abilities. Instead you get an astral projection holding a book, to symbolize your high wisdom stat. (Please update this!) A semi-definitive guide poster to progressing your Astral Projection After documenting the many forms of Astral Projections, I have mocked up a poster which shows which Astral Projection which you can attain best by following the sane and the insane. The purpose of Astral Projections Astral Projections allow you to use spells and incantations. Note: Sane and Insane have different spells. -Note, if you are going to make this a stub, editors who have edited this page get a notification via Gmail or whatever and can thus see your user. Please try not to. We can see you.